Harry Potter : Monter les échelons
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Harry Potter n'avait rien de spécial, il n'était pas l'élu, il n'était pas l'héritier Potter ou l'héritier d'une quelconque chose. Il était juste Harry et cela lui suffisait amplement. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne deviendrait pas quelqu'un de spécial, il dépasserait tout le monde… Serdaigle!Harry Mentor!Flitwick Bon!Rogue Parrain!Remus HarryxFleur


**Harry Potter : Monter les échelons**

Harry Potter n'avait rien de spécial, il n'était pas l'élu, il n'était pas l'héritier Potter ou l'héritier d'une quelconque chose. Il était juste Harry et cela lui suffisait amplement. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne deviendrait pas quelqu'un de spécial, il dépasserait tout le monde…

Serdaigle!Harry Mentor!Flitwick Bon!Rogue Parrain!Remus

HarryxFleur

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Harry Potter regardait d'un air mélancolique ses parents former son petit frère, Henry. Son sourire vacilla légèrement lorsqu'il vit leur amour envers son petit frère. Un amour qu'il n'avait plus reçut depuis ses quatre ans.

Voyez-vous, il y a de cela trois ans, le terrible sorcier noir, Voldemort avait ciblé sa famille et par la trahison de Peter, l'un des amis les plus fidèles à son père, celui-ci avait attaqué leur maison. Harry avait vaillamment tenté de l'empêcher d'attaquer sa mère et son frère, mais le sorcier l'avait juste rendu inconscient sans le considérer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait su que ses parents avaient survécu et que le terrible monstre qu'était Voldemort avait disparu et tout cela causé par Henry alors âge seulement d'un an.

Harry était horrifié de savoir que le sorcier noir avait tenté de tuer son frère, mais il était étonné du fait que l'attaque de l'Avada Kedavra avait ricoché du front de son frère pour frapper Voldemort, le transformant en poussière.

Aussitôt, l'exploit fait, Dumbledore déclara Henry, le garçon-qui-à-survécu. Le monde sorcier avait célébré comme pas possible la mort de Voldemort. Son frère fut déclaré comme héros national de l'Angleterre.

À partir de la, ses parents avaient commencé à l'oublier. Pas le fait de le nourrir et de le loger...La n'était pas le problème. Ce qui faisait mal à Harry, c'était le fait que son père ne jouait plus avec lui, sa mère ne lui lisait plus d'histoire.

Tout tournait autour de Henry...Pour être sincère, Harry était jaloux...Mais il avait compris que Henry avait besoin de la formation de ses parents, il avait besoin de l'attention du monde, il était un héros après tout, il était quelqu'un de spécial…

Son frère était l'élu, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort...Il était spécial…

Harry n'était pas spécial, il n'était pas l'élu, il était juste Harry Potter, le futur héritier de la noble famille des Potter. Son frère méritait l'attention…

Séchant les larmes qui risquaient de tomber, Harry retourna lire son livre qui parlait des grands sorciers qui ont existé. Merlin… Voilà l'idéal de Harry et il ferait tout pour le dépasser…

* * *

Harry regardait son frère de sept amasser une masse de cadeaux venant des quatre coins de l'Angleterre... Il y avait même des cadeaux venant de la France, d'Italie, de Grèce, de l'Allemagne…

Il était après tout l'élu, il méritait cette attention…

Harry regarda avec tristesse son père décerner le titre d'héritier des Potter à son petit frère. Ce titre était censé être le sien dans le futur, mais son père en avait décidé autrement. Bien sûr, son père lui avait demandé de donner son titre légitime à son frère.

Harry accepta à contre cœur, car comme l'avait dit son père, il n'était pas spécial et Henry en avait besoin, il était l'élu après tout... Il était voué à la gloire contrairement à lui.

Le garçon ferma les yeux avant de se retourner pour monter dans sa chambre... Il n'avait plus besoin de rester. D'ailleurs, il devait continuer ses études, car il allait commencer ses études à Poudlard dans quelques mois...Ses parents avaient fermement dit qu'il ne devait pas leur faire honte, car il était l'indésirable de la famille Potter, la famille parfaite.

* * *

 _« Oh, tu es certainement un garçon très intelligent. Tu es volontaire, déterminé et ton cœur est d'une pureté absolue. Magnifique, mon garçon, dépasser Merlin ? Tes ambitions sont toutes à fait épatantes. Tu es également très modeste, pas très spécial, hein ? Je peux te garantir que des personnes comme toi, il y en a tellement peu… Où te mettre, ton ambition te conviendrait bien avec Serpentard, mais tu n'es pas assez rusé et sombre pour y être. Gryffondor ? Tu as la détermination, mais tu n'es pas un fonceur, tu préfères élaborer un plan minutieux avant de te lancer à l'assaut. Pouffsouffle, tu auras certainement besoin d'amitié, tu as un amour sans égal de la nature et des créatures magiques, mais cela ne convienne pas non plus... Serdaigle serait parfait pour toi, tu as l'intelligence et Rowena serait fier d'avoir un bijou aussi beau dans sa maison... Qu'en dis-tu »_

 _« Je vous donne mon entière confiance en votre choix, un objet aussi mystique que vous ne peux point se tromper. Je serais honoré de porter les couleurs d'une femme aussi digne et forte que Rowena Serdaigle. »_

 _« Mon, garçon, tu es certainement quelqu'un de spécial... Alors qu'il en soit ainsi... Va rejoindre SERDAIGLE ! »_

* * *

Flitwick était au paradis. Harry Potter était un tel bijou et il était dans sa maison. Harry était tout ce qu'un professeur rêvait d'avoir comme élève. Harry était calme, studieux, volontaire et il était certainement un prodige dans toutes les matières. Il était certain qu'avec Harry, les prochaines années allaient être plaisantes et éducatives.

Le garçon lui donna un sourire timide lorsqu'il vit qu'il était observé. Flitwick avait oublié de dire combien Harry était poli…

McGonnagal serait tellement jalouse... Il avait un futur Dumbledore dans ses rangs... Son rire s'intensifia... Que dit-il, ce garçon allait dépasser Merlin lui-même.

* * *

Harry rentra tristement dans sa chambre avec son bulletin dans ses mains. Ses parents l'avaient encore une fois ignoré. Henry venait de faire sa première magie accidentelle et ses parents étaient extatiques de l'exploit considérable qu'avait réussi son petit frère.

Pourtant, il avait fait sa première magie accidentelle à l'âge de quatre ans seulement alors pourquoi il ne recevait pas d'éloges et autant d'amour que son frère.

Il avait tout donné pour obtenir des notes parfaites dans toutes les matières, le professeur Rogue l'avait même félicité pour avoir obtenue la note maximale dans sa matière. Il lui avait même proposé des cours supplémentaires et Harry avait joyeusement accepté. Son chef de maison, le Professeur Flitwick avait dit qu'il était fier de lui. Alors pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient pas être fier de lui... Qu'est-ce que Henry avait plus que lui ? Il était peut-être l'élu, mais quoi d'autre ?

Il était meilleur que son frère dans tout ce qui était autre... Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas aimé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire pour avoir leur approbation ?

Serrant fermement ses poings, Harry décida d'étudier d'avantage... Il allait devenir le plus fort et là ses parents pouvaient le voir enfin. Il sera plus fort que Henry, Voldemort, Dumbledore et certainement plus fort que Merlin…

* * *

Remus Lupin observa la petite famille avec un air renfrogné. Comment ont-ils pu oublier l'anniversaire de son filleul…

James rigola d'une blague de Sirius qui caressait avec amour la chevelure orangée de Henry. Lily regardait toute cette scène avec tendresse…

Remus en avait assez, il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester loin de son filleul qui devait se morfondre dans sa chambre... Il expliqua rapidement à la petite famille parfaite qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant de s'élancer à retrouver son petit Harry. S'occuper de son filleul, c'était certainement mieux que de rester avec des personnes qui oubliaient leur petit…

Son aura de Loup-garou flamba, mais il se calma rapidement en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire…

Harry lui avait fait promettre que ses parents devaient se souvenir par eux même de son anniversaire. Souriant tristement par le fait qu'un garçon de douze ans devait passer par une épreuve pareille, Remus reprit sa marche vers la maison des Potter pour revoir son filleul.

* * *

Harry avait maintenant quatorze ans et comme toujours, il était le premier dans tout Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait contester sa suprématie. Il était l'élève modèle, parfait. Mais le garçon se rendait compte qu'un certain directeur avait un œil méticuleux sur lui. Cela rendait nerveux le jeune Harry, mais il parvenait à se contenir.

Il ne savait pas ce que le directeur avait contre lui, mais il préférait se concentrer à devenir le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps. Flitwick était devenu son mentor. Rogue était devenue une figure d'oncle et Remus était le parfait parrain.

Depuis qu'il avait été rejeté par ses parents, il avait accepté le fait qu'ils préféraient Henry. Son cœur n'avait pas mal, il était résolu à être toujours derrière Henry... Dumbledore l'avait déclaré comme le futur du monde magique et ses parents avaient accepté ses mots et firent comme demander, élever du mieux possible l'élu.

Il les aimait toujours, mais sa véritable famille était Remus et ses études. Rogue et Flitwick allaient certainement devenir à l'avenir des figures plus importantes que ses parents. Après tout, ils avaient du temps à lui consacrer... Il était spécial à leurs yeux…

Se concentrant, il regarda les nouveaux élèves intégrer leurs maisons. Parmi, eux se trouvait son cher petit frère qui se pavanait comme le Seigneur de Poudlard. Ignorant ses idioties, il regarda avec un petit sourire, une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux s'installer à ses côtés, celle-ci lui donna un petit sourire nerveux. Harry rit un peu avant de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux sous les regards abasourdis de ses autres camarades de maison qui voyaient pour la première fois Harry Potter rire. La petite aux cheveux broussailleux avait rougi de plus belle… Elle n'osait pas lui parler de façon hautaine car Harry semblait si... Grand, fort…

* * *

La quatrième année de Harry venait de se terminer et sa formation continuait de plus belle. La petite fille aux cheveux indisciplinés, du nom de Hermione s'était rapidement accrochée à Harry comme un chewing-gum au plus grand amusement du garçon plus âgé.

Harry n'avait pas d'amis, car il n'aimait pas les personnes de sa maison, car la plupart étaient des idiots qui voulaient se rapprocher de lui, car il était le frère du garçon-qui-à-survécu et Harry n'acceptait pas d'être utilisé de la sorte. Mais Hermione était différente et Harry pensait même que la petite fille le prenait comme son idole en raison de ses notes supérieures et du respect qu'il obtenait des professeurs comme Flitwick et Rogue.

Hermione était devenue rapidement un élève de Harry et l'aîné des Potter donnait joyeusement des connaissances à la fille qui absorbait toutes les connaissances d'une vitesse incroyable. Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux, une nouvelle personne venait d'intégrer sa petite famille.

* * *

Sa cinquième année avait commencé et comme d'habitude, il se retrouvait au sommet de toutes les classes. Harry était la fierté de Serdaigle et tout les Aigles respectaient Harry. Il était après tout, le garçon le plus intelligent de Poudlard. Hermione continuait de traîner avec lui et absorbait toutes les connaissances qu'il lui offrait.

Rogue et Flitwick continuaient à le former discrètement sous le nez de Dumbledore qui devenait de plus en plus pressant envers l'aîné des Potter. Harry ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Dumbledore de sa vis-à-vis.

Remus continuait à jouer le parfait parrain et Harry avait fait une promesse à son parrain, il allait trouver une solution pour éliminer sa lycanthropie. Ce jour, Harry avait vu pour la première fois, Remus pleurer. Harry était content d'avoir Remus dans sa vie, il était certainement un meilleur père que James Potter.

Mais ce qui avait changé les habitudes de Harry, c'était l'amitié rapide qu'il avait construite avec l'élève star de Pouffsouffle, Cédric Diggory et Harry était surpris de trouver en lui une âme sœur par rapport aux créatures magique et de la nature environnante.

Le garçon de quinze ans traînait maintenant avec lui et Harry et Hermione se sentaient moins seuls maintenant. Cédric était un garçon talentueux mais ce qu'il adorait par-dessus de tout était le Quiddich. Harry avait ainsi décidé de lui acheter le balai le plus récent comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

Neville Londubat ne savait pas comment, il s'était retrouvé à la même table que les Serdaigle que sont Harry Potter et Hermione Granger et le célèbre Pouffsouffle, Cédric Diggory, mais une chose était certaine… Il restera auprès d'eux ! C'était mieux que de traîner avec le garçon-qui-à-vécu, Henry Potter et de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Ces deux-là, l'avaient pendant toute l'année dénigrée d'incapable et de looser. Si seulement, il avait plus de courage…

...au moins Harry Potter, n'était pas arrogant et il était si gentil avec lui. Il lui avait donné des cours supplémentaires dans toutes les matières où il était mauvais, en enlevant la Botanique, il était pratiquement mauvais partout, mais grâce à Harry, il était devenu un garçon moyen, en l'espace de deux mois. Hermione qui l'encourageait et Cédric qui le regardait comme un grand frère lui donnait également beaucoup de courage. Ce groupe était certainement spécial et cela le rendait également spécial, avec eux, il se sentait désiré…

Neville Londubat avait fait une promesse depuis, il soutiendrait Harry Potter et ses amis dans tout ce qu'ils entreprendraient dans le futur.

* * *

La sixième année de Harry avait commencé de façon tout à fait différente. Le jeune garçon était tombé nez à nez avec une fille assez excentrique. Une certaine Luna Lovegood et Harry était directement tombé sous son charme. Il l'avait tout de suite intégré à son groupe d'amis.

Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté par l'intégration de Luna...Lorsque les Jumeaux Weaslay avaient tenté de faire une farce sur Harry, leur farce s'était retourné contre eux et depuis les garçons traînaient avec Harry pour demander son secret et Harry dans toute sa gloire avait expliqué qu'il était tout simplement trop intelligent. Sur ces mots, les jumeaux avaient ri et Harry avait tout de suite accepté leur amitié aussi excentrique que le caractère de Luna.

Harry avait même donné des conseils aux Jumeaux pour être encore plus fourbes sur leurs farces. Et depuis tout Poudlard tremblait de la prochaine farce des Jumeaux. Trouver Drago Malfoy et ses deux gorilles dans les toilettes des filles avec leur tête collés sur les cuvettes des toilettes, n'était pas très rassurant. D'ailleurs le petit serpentard avait subis une correction bien méritée de la part des filles furieuses de voir des garçons dans leurs toilettes. Le professeur Rogue avait même donné un mois de retenue. Cette farce avait été nommée par Harry, la Spirale Infernale de la Farce.

Sa formation sous Flitwick et Rogue avait atteint des hauteurs impressionnantes et Remus commençaient à organiser sa nouvelle maison, car il avait décidé de quitter sa maison lors de ses dix-sept ans. Ses parents l'avaient oublié et son petit frère ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette famille.

Il avait des amis, il était respecté par ses camarades de maison, des Professeurs respectés le formaient, il avait un parrain qui lui avait donné tellement d'amour que ses parents pourront jamais le rattraper. Sa vie était parfaite et il n'avait plus besoin de ses parents qui étaient trop absorbés par l'élu.

* * *

Lily Potter chantonnait joyeusement une mélodie tout en préparant un dîné parfait pour ses deux hommes de sa vie. Henry et James Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas remercier assez le ciel de lui avoir donné deux hommes aussi merveilleux dans sa vie. Elle les aimait. Ensemble ils réunissaient une famille parfaite.

Ses pensées joyeuses cessèrent lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'étage d'en haut. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette et partit avec attention pour voir qui pouvait être la personne qui se trouvait dans sa maison. Elle était certaine que James et Henry n'étaient pas à la maison, ils préparaient après tout les fournitures pour la quatrième année de Henry. Le pauvre garçon avait déjà subi tant de douleur en combattant plusieurs fois un Voldemort affaiblis. Elle était fière d'avoir un garçon aussi courageux dans sa famille….

... Ses pensées s'interrompirent encore une fois lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin la personne qui se trouvait dans sa maison… Et d'un déclic elle se souvient. Harry, oh mon dieu ! Harry… Son fils aîné, elle…

« Bonjour, Lily ! »

Le cœur de Lily vacilla lorsque son fils ne l'appela pas mère ou maman. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais la seule chose qu'elle vit était la grande valise que tenait son fils…

« Harry, que fais-tu avec cette valise ? Tu pars chez un ami ? »

Son fils la regarda étrangement avant de dire…

« Non, je quitte la maison, Remus ma trouvé un appartement, je vais enfin te laisser tranquille, toi et James... Vous aurez maintenant toute la maison pour vous trois pour former la parfaite famille à trois.»

Lily toujours aussi confuse donna un air abasourdie à son fils aîné. Harry fut agacé par la réaction idiote de sa mère... N'avait-elle pas quelque chose de plus important à faire... Comme cuisiner un repas pour l'élu et son mari.

« Je vais être clair avec toi, Lily, je quitte définitivement cette maison. Je ne reviendrais plus, je vais enfin te laisser tranquille. Toi et James n'avez plus besoin de vous forcer à m'ignorer, je vais partir et tu pourras continuer à cajoler ton élu pour le restant de ta vie... Maintenant, adieu... D'ailleurs, passe le bonjour à Henry et James...»

Lily perdit son air de confusion et gagna un air d'horreur et de peur soudaine…

« Quoi ? Pourquoi quitter la maison ? Mais... Mais... Je croyais qu'on t'avait éduqué, pourquoi, tu te rebelles ? Je t'ai donné beaucoup d'amour et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, James ne serra pas d'accord... Je t'ordonne de rester ! »

Harry se crispa sous les mots de sa mère et une colère primale envahit son corps. Comment osait-elle de dire de telles inepties… Sous sa colère, l'aura de sa magie explosa dans la maison et commença à étouffer Lily... Harry se retourna doucement pour la regarder avec une haine rare et répondit de façon acéré…

« Tu m'as jamais aimé, tu as toujours préféré Henry, tu m'as abandonné...Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, non, tu avais tes raisons, Henry est après tout l'élu, le garçon-qui-à-survécu, il mérite toute ton attention...J'ai tout fait pour gagner votre attention, mais jamais tu m'as félicité pour mes notes, jamais tu m'as encouragé après mes échecs, tu m'as même plus souhaité mon anniversaire depuis mes cinq ans... Tu n'es plus ma mère, tu as fait ton choix, Henry, c'est ton fils et je suis un étranger, alors soit heureux que je quitte enfin ta maison... Je... Je... Bon sang, tu n'es qu'une idiote...»

Sa colère explosa d'avantage, mais avant qu'il commette quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais, il se précipita en vitesse à l'extérieur…

Lily bougea instinctivement vers Harry, mais elle restait toujours sous le choc de la colère de Harry…

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la maison des Potter, elle vit son fils aîné lui donné un dernier regard dur avant de disparaître sous ses yeux.

Lily se réveilla enfin de sa transe avant de s'effondrer en larmes…


End file.
